Best investigator chatroom
by shodaime-chan
Summary: cuman chat gaje para penyidik dikala kuker NOTE : ooc, gaje, dll NOTE 2 : FEM arima kishou
1. Chapter 1

Best Investigator Chatroom

author : shodaime-chan

NOTE : fem arima kishou

Chap 1 : selamat datang di chatroom ini!

 _marude telah membuat "ccg investigator chatroom "_

 _marude mengundang kureo mado_

 _marude mengundang kotaro amon_

kureo mado : owh... chat khusus penyelidik ya? Menarik

marude : undang yang lain dunks

amon : mado-san, kita sedang berhadapan dengan ghoul s rate. Mohon jangan update status dulu

kureo mado : baiklah amon ku tercyntah!~

amon : jyjyq aq mash

marude : embat trus mado!

Marude : nggak ada yang lain nih?

Kureo mado : nggak lah. Blum lu undang juga.

Marude : o iya

 _Marude mengundang arima kishou_

Marude : hey mawar putih ccg~ lagi ngapain

Arima kishou : dasar om-om pedo kepo

Marude : honey~ aku bukan kepo, tapi penasaran

Arima kishou : ndeso

Marude : hime-sama lagi ngapain? Undang yang lain ya~

Arima kishou : lu aja

Marude : nggak ah

Arima kishou : napa?

Marude : w Cuma punya nomor you, mado, and amon

Arima kishou : dasar -_-

Arima kishou : sayangnya saya juga tidak bisa

Marude : why?

Arima kishou : 1. Saya mau tidur. 2. Saya malas

Arima kishou : sekian terima kasih

Marude : arima-chan?

Marude : arima?

Marude : oi...

Marude : yah dia tidur lagi

Kureo mado : imma back~

Kureo mado : wah.. wah... arima-chan tidur lagi ya?

Amon : a-arima?!

Kureo mado : napa nak?

Amon : arima kishou ada di chat ini?! Ini merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi saya.

Marude : dia penggemar arima toh

Kureo mado : sayangnya iya

Marude : nak amon, pilihan yang bagus

Amon : terima kasih pak

 _Yoshitoki washuu berhasil men-hack chat ini_

Marude : WHAT THE?!

Amon : sugoi!

Kureo mado : dia berulah lagi

 _Yoshitoki washuu mengundang dirinya sendiri ke chat ini_

Amon : lah?

Kureo mado : dia orangnya emang kayak gitu nak

Marude : chat ku... T_T

Kureo mado : biarin aja

Amon : selamat datang washuu-sama

Kureo mado : NGAPAIN PAKAI SAMA SEGALA SIH?!

Amon : karena washuu-sama merupakan orang yang penting di ccg. Dan saya juga sangat menghormati beliau

Kureo mado : hiks... amon-kun jahat. Kamu aja nggak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan sama T_T

Marude : yang lagi galau, sedih, dll, silahkan merapat ke pojokan

Kureo mado : ingin ku marah... melampiaskan

Yoshitoki washuu orang paling ganteng di ccg : ngelampiasinnya ke ghoul aja sono! Berisik banget jadi orang

Kureo mado : betul juga

Amon : mado-san, kumohon. Sudah terlalu banyak ghoul yang kita habisi tanpa melaporkannya pada kantor pusat. Aku sudah lelah denganmu bang

Marude : dasar tukang embat ghoul

Kureo mado : hehe...

Kureo mado : btw, arima-chan masih tidur?

Arima kishou : udah bangun kok

Arima kishou : dan akan lanjut tidur lagi

Yoshitoki guardiannya arima princess sejagad : jangan dong imut. Nanti siapa yang nemenin aku?

Arima kishou : main aja sendiri. Kan udah besar. And plis deh, jangan manggil aku princess

Yoshitoki washuu satu-satunya orang yang boleh megang arima : sakit tapi tak berdarah

Amon : A-ARIMA?!

Arima kishou : what?

Amon : dapat berbicara dengan orang seperti anda merupakan kehormatan yang sangat besar bagi saya. (walaupun lewat chat)

Arima kishou : what in the nani?

Marude : fans baru

Arima kishou : emang aku artis apa? Pake fans segala

Yoshitoki washuu yang sedang menuju ke rumah arima (iseng-isengan aja) : baru tau?

Arima kishou : saya akan pergi dari rumah saya saat saudara tiba

Kureo mado : arima kan terkenal

Arima kishou : terus?

Marude : yah gitu

Yoshitoki satu-satunya orang yang boleh alias bisa memegang sepatu pink arima : sepatu arima imut bett~~~

Si imut arima : hoi!

Marude : wait... pink?

Kureo mado : ternyta arima itu masih seperti gadis pada umumnya. Suka warna pink.

Arima kishou : i-itu punya...

Yoshitoki yang telah mencium bau sepatu arima dan ternyata harum : punya siapa?

Arima kishou : punya tetangga sebelah. Nggak sengaja ke bawa. And pliss jangan jadi yandere yang nyium-nyium sepatu ku. Baru dicuci. Kalau dicium-cium nanti malah bau jigong

Yoshitoki manusia beruntung yang mengangkat jemuran arima : terus, jaket pink ini punya siapa? Jaketnya pakai telinga kucing juga. Kawaii bett dah

Makhluk tuhan paling loly : WOE! Si anyeng. Itu ketemu di tengah jalan

The best loly in ccg (bukannya dari dulu Cuman arima aja ya loli di ccg?) : NGGA USAH GANTI-GANTI NAMA ORANG WOE

Yoshitoki terdiam bung : sorry

Arima : nama apaan tuh? Rongsokan banget namanya

Rongsokan banget : anything for you baby ;)

Arima : sarap wae

Marude : toki udah mulai sarap woe

Kureo mado : gulingkan kekuasaan toki

Arima : kalau dengan begitu dia bisa menjauh dariku. Aku setuju

Amon : yoshitoki-sama yang sabar yah

... : w pecat lo semua baru tau rasa

Kureo mado : toki~ jangan dong. Tadi kan kita becanda

Marude : iyah~ kamu jangan ngambek dong

Yoshitoki : sarap lu pada

Arima : lu juga nyeng

Yoshitoki : tul uga

Marude : bosan nih. Org nya cuman ini aja

Yoshitoki : sipp

Marude : lah?

 _Yoshitoki telah men hack hp seluruh penyidik di ccg_

Kureo mado : mantap jiwa

Amon : widih

Marude : JANGAN SEMUANYA JUGA LO MASUKIN PAK EKO

Arima : njirr. Kok kzl ya?

 _Yoshitoki telah mengundang seluruh investigator terbaik ke chatroom ini_

Marude : boleh lah...

Kureo mado : wow

Amon : AAAAAA! YASSS

Arima : dek amon aman?

Amon : KYAAHAHAHAHAHA AKU DIPANGGIL DEDEK SAMA ARIMA KISHOU

Arima : sama sarapnya dengan mentornya ternyata

Kureo mado : gue nggak sarap

Marude : kalo bukan sarap trus apa?

Arima : gila. Nggak waras. Ato mungkin otaknya kelindes

Yoshitoki : keknya aku setuju dengan arima

Kureo mado : gaess aku ngga sarap

Marude : trus?

Kureo mado : cuman agak rusak aja ehe

Arima : ngga usah pake ehe segala nyeng. Jijik tau ngga?

Marude : btw, yang diundang kan seluruh investigator terbaik. Kok cuman kita aja yang nistain mado daritadi?

Shinohara : sebenarnya udah daritadi aktif, cuman nggak tau mau bilang apa

Kuroiwa : sama

Marude : yang lain?

Shinohara : sebenarnya kami semua yang diundang sedang main hp bareng dan membaca chat kalian. Cuman nampaknya tingkat kepedasan mulut kalian jauh lebih tinggi daripada kami

Arima : emang mulut ku cabe ?

Yoshitoki : ni anak kalo melawak kok malah imut ya?

Arima : siapa yang ngelawak oi

Marude : ternyata mulut arima emang pedas gaess

Kureo mado : saatnya nistain arima

Arima : kan tadi udah, kerangka berjalan

Marude : kurus amat lu mado. Diet ya?

Yoshitoki : iya mungkin. Kerja nya makan donat aja mulu

Amon : apa mungkin mado-san berkelainan

Arima : itu mah udah pasti

Kureo mado : kok malah nistain saya?

Arima : itulah kehebatan saya

Kureo mado : jahat bett dah

Arima : w nggak jahat, tapi cerdik

Kureo mado : tul uga

Arima : one word for you: sarap

Mougan : BOY~~~~

Arima : anak ja**nan udah selesai woe

Marude : si boy udah jadi kepunyaan orang juga

Kureo mado : bahkan udah mati

Mougan : gue emang suka bilang boy njir

Arima : berarti istrinya suka bilang girl dong

Yoshitoki : mantap. Baru saya setuju

Marude : setuju bett

Mougan : emang betul perkataan shinohara. Seharusnya saya tidak ikut bicara dalam chat ini

Shinohara : udah dibilangin juga

Arima : emang mulutku pedes ya? Rasanya aku udah tobat loh. Ini masih mendingan daripada yang dulu.

Fura taishi : tul uga

Arima : ya kan

Yoshitoki : kita ngomong apa lagi ya?

Kureo mado : sebenarnya aku udah semenjak lama pengen nanyain ini ke arima

Arima : apaan

Kureo mado : arima, kenapa kau berhenti bermain piano? :v

Arima : e semvak donald trump, itu arima yang lain woe

Kureo mado : nggak2 sekarang serius gih

Arima : cepet aja belalang tahiwan

Kureo mado : nggak usah nge gas

Marude : di rem

Yoshitoki : pakai minyak oli ca*trol

Arima : daritadi udah di rem om. Cepetan sebelum aku ngegas beneran

Kureo mado : lu masih perawan gak? :v

Arima : saya akan tidur

Marude : JAWAB WOE. SEMUANYA PENASARAN NIH

Kureo mado : GW DENGAR DIA DEKET SAMA SESEORANG LOH

Yoshitoki : YANG BERANI MEGANG ARIMA GUE, BAKAL GUE POTONG BURUNG PELIHARAANNYA SAMPAI HABIS

Amon : SAYA ENTAH KENAPA JUGA SANGAT PENASARAN DENGAN HAL TERSEBUT

Shinohara : JAWAB WOE! GW JUGA PENASARAN

Taishi fura : pada kepo lu semua

Kuroiwa : YA IYALAH

Aura : SEMUA MAKHLUK DI CCG JUGA PENASARAN NJENG

Ui : EMANGNYA LO NGGAK PENASARAN APAH? PREMAN PENSIUN

Taishi fura : nggak sih

Hoji : LAH? KITA SEMUA PENASARAN NYENG

Taishi fura : karena aku sudah tau jawabannya

Yoshitoki : APAAN WOE! KASIH TAU GW!

Kureo mado : CEPET BILANG

Amon : FURA-SSSSAAAAANNNNN!

Aura : CEPETAN NYENG

Taishi fura : oleh karena itu saya akan tidur sekarang

Yoshitoki : ARIMA MANA ARIMA?!

Shinohara : kan tadi katanya mau tidur

Marude : TOKI MARTOKI, CEPET HACK HP NYA ARIMA!

Yoshitoki : BUAT APA?!

Marude : YA NGELIAT CHATNYA LAH. SUPAYA KITA BISA TAU DIA DEKET SAMA SIAPA! DASAR ANUS KUDA!

Yoshitoki : BENTAR!

Yoshitoki : baiklah. Semuanya tenangkan diri kalian masing-masing karena saya tau kalian semua pasti sedang teriak2 ngga jelas kayak org kesurupan sekarang ini. Mohon jangan ada yang ngetik dulu sampai saya kembali agar proses men hack hp arima berjalan dengan lancar.

Yoshitoki : shit

Marude : kenapa? Berhasil?

Yoshitoki : chatnya pake pengaman njir. Ngga bisa di hack

Marude : ...

Setelah itu para penyidik laknat tersebut pun main sumpah-sumpahan nggak jelas

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

arigatou minna!~ karena sudah mau membaca cerita absurd ini dari awal sampai akhir!~~~~ sorry karakternya ooc semua (biar menarik gitu loh)

sekian dari author


	2. Chapter 2

Best Investigator Chatroom.

Author : shodaime-chan

.

.

.

.

NOTE : fem kishou arima

.

.

.

.

Chap 2 : hacker gonna hack

 _Yoshitoki washuu diam-diam berhasil men hack chat shinohara_

Shinohara kepada marude:

Marude : badak tak bercula! Ke ruangan gue bentar

Shinohara : bentar. Si juuzo sedang aktif-aktif nya nih

Marude : udah di kasih SGM belum?

Shinohara : susu generasi mundur?

Marude : susu ghoul mancanegara

Shinohara : oke deh. Gue bius si juuzo bentar, ke ruangan lo, terus beli noh SGM

Marude : okeh

 _Yoshitoki washuu merasa awkward dan memilih untuk meninggalkan chat tersebut_

 _Yoshitoki washuu men hack chat kureo mado dan amon_

Mado : mon, makan yuk

Amon : yuk

Mado : capcus yuk

Amon : yuk

Mado : mon, jalan-jalan yuk, bosan nih

Amon : yuk

Mado : bosan nih

Amon : mau ngajakin apalagi? Aku paling ngejwab yuk aja

Mado : main kuda-kudaan yuk :v

Amon :...

Amon : yuk

 _Yoshitoki washuu meninggalkan chatroom lucknut tersebut_

 _Yoshitoki washuu berhasil men-hack chat antara kuroiwa dan shinohara_

Shinohara : oy kuro!

Kuroiwa : paan?

Shinohara : udah ngopi belom?

Kuroiwa : uh... belum

Shinohara : om ngopi om!

Kuroiwa : ini juuzo ya?

Shinohara : hehe, iya om

Kuroiwa : shinoharanya mana?

Shinohara : lagi mencret

Kuroiwa : oh... juuzo jangan ngeliat yang enggak-enggak ya

Sinohara : om, aku kebuka sesuatu om. Kayaknya tadi shinohara-san habis ngebuka ini

Kuroiwa : apaan tuh?

Shinohara : um... tulisannya disini nekopoi

Kuroiwa : juuzo, kirimin link nya dong

Shinohara : link?

Kuroiwa : juuzo jangan ngeliat nekopoi ya, biar om sama shinohara-san aja yang nonton

Yoshitoki : juuzo, kasih om link nya dong

Shinohara : juuzo?

Shinohara : kok toki martoki bisa masuk kesini sih?

 _Yoshitoki washuu meninggalkan chatroom tersebut_

 _Yoshitoki washuu berhasil men hack percakapan antara koori ui dan arima kishou_

Ui : arima-san~~

Ui : bantuin aku bikin laporan yang tadi dong, aku nggak ngerti cara bikinnya

Ui : arima

Ui : arima-san?

Ui : yaelah, dia tidur

Ui : A

Ui : R

Ui : I

Ui : M

Ui : A

Ui : K

Ui : I

Ui : S

Ui : H

Ui : O

Ui : U

Ui : pantesan dia ngga pernah datang waktu orang rapat

 _Yoshitoki washuu meninggalkan chat tersebut karena bosan_

 _Yoshitoki washuu mencoba men hack hp kishou arima_

 _1 jam kemudian_

 _2 jam kemudian_

 _3 jam kemudian_

 _Subuh keesokan harinya_

 _Yoshitoki washuu berhasil men hack percakapan arima kishou_

 _Yoshitoki washuu memasuki chat antara arima kishou dan marude_

Marude : ciiiiyyyyyaaaaa!

Arima : paan sih

Marude : akhirnya kudapatkan nomormu! Muahaha

Arima : ih

Marude : btw, besok rapat

Marude : rapatnya udah mau mulai woe

Marude : percuma aja rasanya w ngingetin lo

Marude : lo nggak pernah datang juga

Marude : kalo lo datang ke rapat selanjutnya, gw bakal nyanyi2 di lobby ccg

Marude : woe bangsyad!

Arima : paan?

Marude : daritadi di jawab napa? Ini udah tengah malam baru di jawab

Arima : sorry, sibuk

Marude : gue juga sibuk neng!

Arima : hn

Marude : hnnnnnn... hn... hnnnnnn... lama2 nissa sabyan gabung sama lo

Arima : hn

Marude : sahfiwmHDA CDGDSND SFSKSCIW R JSFHWCJZ IFHSIN SKVJDEUBCKAHFJC IOHFS ISHFIIOC

Arima : sarap

 _Yoshitoki washuu meninggalkan chat tersebut_

 _Yoshitoki washuu memasuki chat antara arima kishou dan take hirako_

Take : bos

Arima : paan

Take : lagi ngapain bos?

Arima : nggak ada

Arima : jamur matsutake

Take : paan

Arima : beliin makanan dong

Take : makanan apa

Arima : yang anget, mengenyangkan, dan enak

Take : ener*en?

Arima : gue nggak suka yang manis2 dasar semvak

Take : o iya

Arima : sebenernya lo ini kemana aja sih selama jadi bawahan gue?

Take : ngekor sama bos kan?

Arima o iya

Take : bentar ya. Lagipun, bos lagi ngapain sih? Kuker bett

Arima : bernafas

Take : boss q ;v

Arima : mana nih makanannya? Lama amat

Take : bentar

Arima : cepat matsutake quh... aku mau pegi

Take : kemana boss?

Arima : kemana-mana hatiku senang

Take : bos :v

 _Yoshitoki berpindah ke chat antara kishou arima dan kureo mado_

Kureo : arima

Arima : hn

Kureo : main yuk

Arima : sama dek amon aja

Kureo : dianya udah capek

Arima : sama ghoul aja

Kureo : ghoul nggak aman

Arima : main apa?

Kureo : main kuda-kudaan

Kureo : arima?

 _Arima kishou meninggalkan chat tersebut dan memblock kureo mado_

 _Yoshitoki washuu men-smackdown kureo mado selama 1 jam_

 _Yoshitoki washuu berpindah ke chat antara arima kishou dan taishi fura_

Fura : hey

Arima : hey

Arima : dapat darimana nomorku?

Fura : ada deh

Fura : udah lama ya

Arima : apa?

Fura : nggak bicara

Arima : iya sih

Fura : emangnya si bos kemana aja sih?

Arima : sibuk

Arima : lo masih manggil bos kayak masih di sma dulu aja

Fura : soalnya lebih nyaman manggilnya bos

Arima :hn

Arima : gw juga sebenarnya kangen bicara sama lo sih

Fura : nanti malam sibuk?

Arima : nggak

Fura : ketemuan yuk

Arima : ?

Fura : lebih enak kalau bicara langsung kan?

Arima : iya juga

fura : di tempat biasa ya. gw tunggu di pohon deket ujung ccg

Arima : jemputnya di rumah aja. gw pulang cepat. bawa si hitam perkasa.

Fura : noh motor butut?

Arima : ya iyalah, masa istri lo

Fura : haha

Fura : iya juga sih

Fura : bos?

Arima : ya?

Fura : nanti ditunggu ya

Arima : hn

 _Arima Kishou baru saja membuat status : baru ingat, udah jadi milik yang lain_

 _yoshitoki washuu segera kembali ke chatroom ccg_

Yoshitoki : GAYEESSS

Yoshitoki : GAES!

Yoshitoki : WOE MAKHLUK NISTA!

Yoshitoki : NAPA NGGAK ADA YANG AKTIF SIH BAMBANK?!

Yoshitoki : YANG NGGAK NGEJAWAB SAYA KIRIM KE UGANDA!

Marude : hadir pak!

Kureo mado : hadir pak!

amon : hadir

ui : hadir

aura : disini pak

mougan : man~~~

hoji : what in the nani?

fura : paan?

shinohara : SASKEYH!

kuroiwa : NARTOWH!

Yoshitoki : sip! hadir semua!

marude : si cebol ngilang pak!

arima : semenjak kapan nama gue jadi cebol? dasar monyet!

yoshitoki : yah... lo nggak tidur?

arima : gimana caranya gue tidur sambil tarung?

kureo mado : lah? lo lagi tarung? kok masih bisa ngetik?

arima : suka-suka hati gw lah!

marude : ini anak manusia ato bukan sih?!

arima : gw makhluk hidup

yoshitoki : UDH-UDH! NGGAK USAH RIBUT DEMI MEMPEREBUTKAN AKU!

arima : anju, jijay gua ngerebutin lo. buat apa coba?

yoshitoki : buat ena-ena :v

arima : oke fix, saya nggak mau ketemu sama bapak lagi

arima : bye!

yoshitoki : lah...

yoshitoki : lah...

yoshitoki : arima?! gw becanda kok?!

yoshitoki : arima?!

kureo mado : ha... ha... kena marah, padan muke

yoshitoki : diam opin!

 _Arima kishou keluar dari grup "best investigator chatroom"_

yoshitoki : TTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYDDDDDDAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKK

Kureo mado : acian

yoshitoki : yaudah deh. ngga papa. lagian bisa bahaya juga kalo dia tau apa yang mao gw bilangin

amon : jadi... bapak memang berencana membuat arima-san keluar dari chat ini?

yoshitoki : uh... yes?

amon : sungguh jenius. hal tersebut tidak terpikirkan oleh saya

yoshitoki : iyalah! saya gitu!

marude : ilfil gw disini

shinohara : sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Yoshitoki : BREAKING NEWS! GW BERHASIL MEN-HACK HP ARIMA!

marude : MANTEPS!

Kureo mado : ngga salah gua milih pimpinan

amon : saya jadi bertambah hormat pada pak yoshitoki

shinohara : terbaik

kuroiwa : toki martoki-kun...

mougan : V! FOR VICTORY!

Ui : the best

aura : uwah...

fura : hn...

yoshitoki : lo kok reaksinya gitu aja fur?

fura : lo susah payah nge-hack hp arima semalaman, padahal gua bisa minjam hp arima kapan aja. hp nya juga nggak dikunci. lo buang-buang waktu banget tau nggak? dan juga, kalo nulis nama orang yang lengkap dong. fur,fur... emang nama gua furry setia apa?

yoshitoki : oke fix

yoshitoki : gua pastiin lo nggak bakalan melihat matahari lagi

fura : nih masih bisa ngeliat matahari

yoshitoki : WOE! NGAJAK BERANTEM LO BANGSAD?! ASLI GUE EMOSI KALO BICARA SAMA ORG DARI NEGARA BER FLOWER!

fura : hah?

 _yoshitoki mengeluarkan fura dari grup chat "best investigator chatroom"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK PADA MINNA-SAN YANG TELAH MENDUKUNG INI TULISAN SETAN! *nahan air mata*

saya bersyukur karena minna masih hidup sampai ujung chap ini.

btw, arima itu imut batt loh kalo jadi loli. bayangin aja, di saat para ghoul beranggapan kalau arima kishou itu bapak-bapak dingin yang udh kayak agung hercules, ternyata pas ketemu malah mirip boneka berjalan. kan lucu!

dukung terus ya minna!

i love you all!

as my reader


End file.
